


Why should we let you date our son?

by duckiesandlemons



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: “Banri-kun,” Izumi repeats, taking another sip of her coffee before placing the mug down, “give me a good reason why I should allow you to date our son.” AKA Banri gets to meet Sakuya's "parents." (And Sakyo suffers a little)
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Why should we let you date our son?

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing A3! a while back and then i fell into hell and now I am just quietly screaming over one Sakuya Sakuma and also BanriSakuya oh man am i screaming over BanriSakuya

There is something decidingly surreal about this, Banri thinks as he sits on the sofa next to Sakuya and across from Izumi and Sakyo. He had received the message from Izumi to meet her in the lounge alongside Sakuya so he had assumed it would be another leader meeting. He had come early and everything, waving at Sakuya as he came in (enjoying the blush that spread on Sakuya’s cheek as he waved back, enjoying the light brush of their fingers on the couch as Sakuya sat down next to him), and waiting for Tenma and Tsumugi to follow. 

Izumi came in.

The other two did not.

Izumi placed two mugs down on the table, one half filled with coffee and the other to the brim with tea. 

Tenma and Tsumugi still didn’t appear.

“Would you like something to drink?” Izumi politely asked them, all smiles, and Sakuya asked for water.

The leaders of Summer and Winter  _ still  _ did not walk in.

And then Sakyo walked in, took a seat on the couch across from Banri and with a long suffering look picked up the cup of tea and downed half of it. Something like that usually wouldn’t be intimidating but as it was Sakyo, Banri felt as if a gun were being pointed at his head. Izumi then placed the cup of water she got for Sakuya down in front of him and took her place next to Sakyo, picking up the half-finished mug of coffee and taking a dainty little sip.

At the time, Banri had thought nothing of it, more worried about Sakyo.

Now? Back in the present? He should have considered it a death knell.

“Banri-kun,” Izumi starts, pleasant and sweet. Sakyo looks like he’s ready to have an aneurysm (which is impressive because Banri hasn’t even  _ said  _ anything yet).

“...Director?” Banri responds hesitantly. Sakuya, holding his glass of water, seems to connect the dots faster than Banri and his face turns a brilliant shade of red. It’s cute how he looks into his glass, flustered, but Banri doesn’t get long to admire him because Izumi clears her throat.

“Banri-kun,” Izumi repeats, taking another sip of her coffee before placing the mug down, “give me a good reason why I should allow you to date our son.”

Sakyo finishes the rest of his tea in two large gulps, Sakuya squeaks, and Banri is just  _ dumbfounded _ .

“Your son?” Banri has to repeat what Izumi said. He has to repeat it because his brain is struggling to string together the entire sentence. As far as he knows Izumi is not married, does not have any kids, and is still single (emphasis on single) so why would she say “our son?” Though realization dawns on his face and he looks at Sakyo with a shit eating grin.

“So you finally said something, huh? Congratulations--”

“Shut up and answer the Director’s question, Settsu.”

Sakyo’s tone holds no room for arguing or deviation from the topic at hand. Despite the long suffering look he had coming in, it seems he’s going to see whatever plan Izumi has in her head through. Banri would make some joke about Sakyo being whipped but it’s not like he can say anything either considering one look from Sakuya would have Banri attempting to move mountains for him if he asked.

“Director, Sakyo-san, this is really...uhm…” Sakuya is fidgeting next to Banri. His nerves are probably running high due to the unexpected situation. Though who wouldn’t be considering the director of their company and the financial advisor-slash-secretary-apparently the director’s boyfriend had sat them down and proceeded to call Sakuya their son. Banri threads his fingers through Sakuya’s, giving his hand a firm squeeze and pointedly ignoring the look that Izumi gives him.

“Sakuya, you did nothing wrong, it’s okay!” Izumi chirps. “I just want to make sure that Banri is treating you okay!”

“And that it won’t interfere with troupe work or dynamics,” Sakyo adds.

“Of course it wouldn’t,” Banri says. “We’re both leaders of our respective troupes, we know what’s going on. I also gotta add it’s pretty bold of you to think I wouldn’t treat Sakuya well.” They wouldn’t be dating after all, and they were probably thinking it had been Sakuya who had confessed when it was the other way around. It had been one of the most difficult things Banri had to do in his life (shocking, he knows) and he honestly thought the rest of Spring Troupe were going to kill him and hide his body somewhere after he spilled his heart out to Sakuya. Thankfully they didn’t, and thankfully Sakuya (with the softest smile on his face) said yes.

Sakyo narrows his eyes, “Do you want us to bring up how you were when you first joined Mankai Company?”

Banri chokes.

“How you constantly got into fights with Juza-kun and didn’t take things seriously?” Izumi hammers another nail in.

“How you half-assed your first portrait?”

“That you almost ran away because you didn’t like that things weren’t going as smoothly as you wanted?”

Banri is crumbling under their assault and he has to hide his face in Sakya’s shoulder. Sakuya pats him on the shoulder in return, telling the other two that they perhaps went a little too far. Though Banri thinks they really didn’t because he truly had been an ass back then.

“I’m a changed man, honest,” Banri says, finally turning his head to look at Izumi and Sakyo. “And I want to treat him right and…” He can’t finish the rest of his sentence. His ears turn red and he’s back to hiding his face. It’s too much, too sappy and romantic and not something he needs to be spilling in front of Izumi and Sakyo. Sakuya is gentle, Sakuya is the sun, Sakuya is all these things that Banri could write out in poetry that would make Homare eat his own shoes, and he wants to say all of it. Sakuya deals with Banri’s whims with a patience different from what he’s used to, and Banri wants to encourage Sakuya to take those few steps to just feel. He wants Sakuya to confide in him and feel safe with him, everything that Sakuya keeps pent up Banri will willingly take.

That’s it.

“...well, that’s all we really need to know then,” Izumi’s voice is softer now. “Banri-kun, you can look up now.”

Banri doesn’t move.

He can hear Sakyo’s disgruntled snort, “I told you we had nothing to worry about.”

“Come on Sakyo, our son has a boyfriend now!”

“Sakuma is an adult capable of making rational decisions, even if one of them was to choose Settsu as his partner. He is also not our son.”

The gasp Izumi gives is comical, and Banri’s embarrassment from earlier devolves into a snicker as he hears her go into a tirade about how Sakuya absolutely is their precious son. “So, how do you feel about having Sakyo and Izumi as parents?” Banri asks as he finally lifts his head. 

Sakuya takes this as a chance to press a brief kiss to Banri’s cheek.

“I think it makes them the best family I’ve had in the world, alongside the best boyfriend.”

Banri is floored for the second time that day, the blush on his ears spreading to his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ducksandlemons) where I scream every now and then


End file.
